Eco-Warrior (San d'Oria)
category:questscategory:San d'Oria Quests de:Öko-Krieger (San d'Oria) Indigested Stalagmite |title=Vermillion Venturer |repeatable=Yes |reward=Dragon Chronicles 5000g |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough (Map shows incorrect spawn location)]] *Talk to Norejaie in the Lion Springs Tavern. She asks you to help with the extermination of a monster infesting Ordelle's Caves. ** If you cannot get the quest Norejaie will tell you either: *** Something about the food (Already completed Eco-Warrior this conquest period) *** "...Can I have a moment of your time? Oh, but you look busy..." (Eco-Warrior from another nation is logged) *Assemble a party or alliance. See notes below for preparation. *Go to Ordelle's Caves using the entrance at the south end of the ravine at F-7 in La Theine Plateau. The Atmacite Refiner's warp to Ordelle's Caves works well. *Talk to Rojaireaut to have him apply the ointment. This caps your level at 25, but buffs do not wear off, so apply strong, lasting buffs before receiving the ointment. **'Trusts' will be dismissed upon application of the level restriction, but can be resummoned (and will have the same level restriction that you do). **Make sure everyone gets the ointment. If any alliance member does not receive it, then the monster will not spawn. *From Rojaireaut take the path to the left (head east, through the puddle) and take the long corridor. **Use Circumspection from the Grounds Tome to receive sneak and invisible. *The room here opens up at (G-7). Enter the tunnel at G-8. *The ??? is located in the southwest corner of a small room on a stalagmite. The ??? is at (G-9) of the first map, northeast corner. The designated tank/puller should spawn the NM Necroplasm by touching the ???. **'This ??? used to be at G-10. It was moved in a version update.' *Defeat the Necroplasm. For this fight, only those with the level cap can assist in this fight. Anyone else trying to help will receive a message telling them they cannot. *Examine the ??? to receive an Indigested Stalagmite. *After the battle, you may want to remove your level cap to cast Raise or Teleport. To do this, you need to do one of the following: **Logout/Login (probably easiest) **Talk to Rojaireaut **Zone *Talk to Norejaie complete the quest. Notes *You can only have one Eco-Warrior quest active at any time. This includes Eco-Warrior (Windurst), Eco-Warrior (San d'Oria) and Eco-Warrior (Bastok). *Eco-Warrior quests cannot be deactivated. *Only one Eco-Warrior quest can be completed once per Conquest Tally. *All members must have accepted the quest. *With a number of high-damaging jobs (SMN, RNG, or even WAR or SAM, etc.) using their 2 hour abilities and level 99 buffs from before receiving the ointment, the NM can be defeated by as few as 2-3 people. Astral Flow Inferno is the most damaging attack to this NM. However, this Eco-Warrior boss has the most HP of all Eco-Warrior NMs, so be careful. Solo "Strategy" *If you're on a level 99 job and have decent endgame gear then this quest will be absolutely trivialized. Even level-synced, your gear will still give you overpowered stats (for a level 25 job) and nothing will be of any real threat to you, especially if you're using Trusts and you buff yourself before receiving the level restriction.